This proposal is to support student and manager travel to the 7th Symposium on Harmful Algae in the United States. The symposium is intended to provide a forum for scientific exchange and technical communication on all aspects of HAB research in the United States and will cover a wide range of topics including HAB monitoring, event response, human health, toxins and toxin detection, fisheries and food webs, emerging technologies for detection, bloom ecology and dynamics, emerging issues, human dimensions, and communication, outreach, and education.